The Nightfallers
by Daughter of Vayu
Summary: Superheroes!AU. They are the guardian of the world. They are the allies of justice. They are heroes. They are human. They are people. They are The Nightfallers. Eventual USUK, friendship PruUk, eventual PruCan and other pairings. More warning inside, rated T for violence and swearing.
1. Prologue

**A/N : Another story that had been bugging me after I found the idea stored in my computer for a few months. So, instead an update for EXILE, I write this first, but I think this one will be short.**

**This one will be eventual USUK, PruUk friendship and Eventual PruCan. Also with side pairings. If there're any pairing you want me to include in this story, feel free to tell me.**

**Disclaimer : Don't own this, so don't sue.**

**Warning : Grammatical error, emmm... shortness, and then swearing... OOC-ness, and so on.**

**Also, In this story, I slightly change my writing style, and I hope you don't mind if I do.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Introduction : Before you read this story further, you should know that this is a superheroes!AU. I based it loosely on my own superheroes light novel called the Nightfallers, with slightly change in the Superheroes' names and plot. I think you will find a superheroes' names similar to the existing superheroes in real life, but I think they'll have different super powers and different characters.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Northern Tower**

**Goodhaven City**

**Right now.**

* * *

"_Falcon_!"

He could hear Gilbert from his comm-link in his balaclava. He could see the flash of silver hair behind him, as the sound of thunder could be heard from afar. It was always amazed him, the ability of Silver Storm. Because it was the Awesome Gilbert. He always good at everything. Well, maybe he was loud, and ignorant, but Arthur found himself relaxed around the albino.

"_Falcon! Do you copy_?" Once again, the sound of Gilbert.

Arthur couldn't answer. He couldn't speak as he lay on the cold rooftop. His sniper rifle was lying beside him, along with his hand guns, shot gun, two sub-machine guns, assault rifle, including his Dessert Eagle and M1911. Arthur couldn't move an inch as the rain pour down from the dark sky of Goodhaven City.

"_Falcon!_" this time, it wasn't Gilbert. Arthur recognized it as Katana's voice—Kiku's voice.

Arthur just laid there as the rain poured down and wet his dark green balaclava, his thick sweater and Kevlar. His wounds started to bleed and mixed with the raindrops.

"Not so mighty without your toys, Falcon?"

Arthur could hear Metamorphus mocked at him as the super-villain stepped closer. Arthur could see the dark brown locks and those acid green eyes behind the black domino mask Metamorphus wore.

As he stepped closer, the super-villain smiled at the pathetic sight in front of him. The Falcon couldn't fight anymore. He broke the fearless vigilante; he defeated him and put the man at his mercy. This was his victory.

"Farewell, Falcon."

* * *

**Central Hall**

**Goodhaven City**

**At the same time.**

* * *

"There are too many of them!" said Fire Dragon—Yao- as he let out his round-house kick and sent one of Summoner's monster flying. "We need back up!"

"Can't do!" said Kiku as he slashed another monster by his sword. "They already got their hands full at other place. We have to defend the city."

"Why are they gathering and attack us at the same time?! It's very unusual!" said Yao while using a combination of karate and judo to throw one of the monsters. He glanced up to see Silver Storm fight against Rosen Lupin.

"_One of them has run!_" Fightress' voice—Elizaveta- could be heard from the comm.-link. "_Savage just runs from the battlefield!_"

"_What the fuck is going on there, Fightress?!_"

"_Don't worry, Silver Storm. We will pursue him_," this time, The Conductor—Roderich—spoke calmly.

"_Don't let him get away!_"

The battlefield was heated as the war between the superheroes and super-villains continued. But Gilbert still couldn't reach Falcon's comm.-link.

"Fuck!" he swore. "Falcon!"

* * *

A hundred yards from the battlefield, on the empty rooftop as the rain fell, Falcon was lying there. Not move, even for an inch as the blood pouring from wounds and mixed with the rain.

* * *

**A/N : There ya go! I think I will explain everybody's powers and aliases in the next chapter. For now, I hope this'll do.**


	2. Chapter 1 ENCOUNTER

**A/N : I decided to write this first before EXILE and The Fallen since I spent my day reading all my The Authority comics and Detective Comics along with Stormwatch. So, here we go!**

**I'd like to say thank you to : Smiley-sama, Dark-nesey, rhired191, Zemmno, Forgotten Dragon, and CactusNoir for following this story. And also to : CrazyAnimeChild15 and CactusNoir for their review, and also to Smiley-sama and CrazyAnimeChild15 to favorite this story.**

**Disclaimer : no own, no sue.**

**Warning : Grammatical errors, swearing, and a bunch-of-nonsense-scientific-crap (even though I'm a student of International Chemistry Education, I understand nothing about Biology, maybe just the basic, but not that advanced) so, tell me if I got it wrong (that's why we call it science-_fiction_).**

**And also, this chapter's timeline seemed like jumping around the time stream, I'm still getting use to this writing style. Forgive me if this make you more confuse. I'll try to make it clearer in the next chapter.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**ENCOUNTER**

* * *

**Northern Tower**

**Goodhaven**

**Three hours ago.**

* * *

As the dark clouds covered the starry sky of Goodhaven, a dark figure sneaked around the rooftop. He wasn't very tall, but not very short either. He was wearing a dark green balaclava, dark colored goggle, Kevlar, and camo-pants along with military boots. On his body, people could see several kinds of weapons; hand-guns, a sniper rifle, an assault rifle, two sub-machine guns, a shot gun, and a different kinds of grenades. He was like a walking armory.

People called him Falcon.

A vigilante-slash-detective.

Right now, he was on a mission to stop inter-gang war. But it seemed like there were more of it.

"Falcon in position," he said to his comm.-link.

"_Roger that, Falcon,_" a sound of a young man could be heard.

"Thanks, Observer."

"_Anytime._"

He used his scope to scout the area around the target's building.

"_You okay down there, Arthur?_" another sound came from his comm.-link.

"It's Falcon, Silver Storm," said Falcon to his comm.-link.

"_Awww… Don't be like that. This is a private line_," said Silver Storm.

"Shut up, Gilbert."

"_See? You use my real name!_"

"We have contact here…" said Arthur as he kept scouting with his scope. He swore he could hear Gilbert's grin as the white-haired superhero talked into his comm.-link.

"_It's showtime_."

* * *

**Kirkland Enterprise**

**Goodhaven City**

**Two days ago.**

* * *

When Arthur Kirkland woke up from his sleep, as usual he found his assistant stood beside his bed with the usual frown on his face. Arthur tried to get rid the sleep from his eyes as he tried to keep them open.

"What is it, Vash?" he mumbled quietly.

"Beilschmidt is here."

"Younger?"

"Older."

"Should've known."

Arthur got out of his bad, as he took one of his long sleeved sweaters and wore it outside his pajamas. But before he could open his bedroom door, Gilbert Beilschmidt already rushed in without any care.

"And I was wondering when you will show up," said Arthur.

"Miss my awesomeness?" asked Gilbert with his grin.

Arthur just shrugged him off. Vash already went outside as soon as Gilbert got in. He was never felt comfortable being in one room with Gilbert. Gilbert said it was because he couldn't resist the awesomeness, but Arthur knew better that the Swiss never really liked Gilbert because of his loud mouth. But he tried to restrain himself from grabbing one of his firearms (or sometimes Arthur's) and shot the hell out of him because he knew that Gilbert was Arthur's best friend.

"You got back just in time, Gil," said Arthur. "I have my new sources gain more information about the Equinox."

"You starting to talk business first thing in the morning?" said Gilbert. "How's Alfred?"

"He's fine. Have to done some research for past few days though…" said Arthur as he smiled.

"Sure, sure."

* * *

**Public Library**

**Goodhaven City**

**Six months ago.**

* * *

"This is ridiculous, Gilbert!" said Arthur. "I'll call Vash to pick me up."

They were standing in front of the Goodhaven Public Library as Arthur stuffed his newly borrowed book into his backpack. It was suppose to be a perfect Sunday afternoon when Arthur could forget his work as the CEO of Kirkland Enterprise and enjoy the books with a cup of tea in his backyard.

But a certain Gilbert Beilschmidt just had to come and ruined his beautiful afternoon.

"What's wrong with that, Artie? We can always visit him for sometimes…" said Gilbert as Arthur pulled out his cell phone from his pocket.

"You just want to pick a fight with him," said Arthur. He started to walk away from Gilbert, but the albino man followed him. "I'm not sure Roderich would please to see you, after all you've done to his wife…"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Yeah, except for endanger their beautiful home and almost destroy half of it."

Gilbert grabbed Arthur's arm and turned the smaller blond around until Arthur was facing him. The red orbs looked into the green ones.

"That's why I need you."

Arthur didn't do anything when he heard Gilbert's voice so pleadingly and he almost gave up, especially when Gilbert looked at him right into his eyes like that. He could never refuse that look. But Arthur quickly came to his sense and shrugged Gilbert's hands of his shoulder.

"Y-you can go by yourself!" said Arthur as he turned around. And that was when he bumped into something solid. "I'm sorry!" said Arthur while he rubbed his head as he looked up and saw him.

He was tall, with sky blue eyes behind the glasses. Tan skin and dirty blond hair with one strand of hair that refused to go down with the rest of his hair. The taller blond smiled as he offered his hand to help Arthur.

"It's okay," said the man. "Did you hurt? You bumped into me hard enough…"

"No, I'm fine," said Arthur. He looked around and saw that his books already spread out around him since his backpack hadn't fully zipped. Arthur started to collect them and make sure none of them damaged.

"Here, let me help you," said the stranger as he kneeled beside Arthur and help them to collect his books. "I'm Alfred F. Jones by the way."

"I'm Arthur," said Arthur.

"Arthur what?"

"Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland."

"Whoa! Dude! _That_ Arthur Kirkland?! The owner of Kirkland Enterprise? What a surprise!"

Arthur blushed at Alfred's excitement that almost looked childish. He was loud, almost like Gilbert. Gilbert helped them to put the books back, as Alfred helped Arthur up. The taller blond kept talking about something while Arthur only half listened to him. Somehow, Gilbert and Alfred managed to befriend each other quickly.

"I'm a scientist at S.T.R Facilities," said Alfred. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Kirkland, Mr. Beilschmidt. I gotta go."

And thus was the first time Arthur met Alfred. The meeting in which his world turned upside-down.

* * *

**Scientific and Technological Research Facilities**

**Acropolis City**

**Three days ago**

* * *

Arthur knew there was something wrong in this place. S.T.R was the government facilities to develop the most advanced technology in the world. That was why he was here tonight, in his Falcon suit. Without a voice he walked up along the corridor of the empty research facility. His hand was ready on his knife, because he could use a silent infiltration in order to avoid major chaos.

Arthur believed that S.T.R had a connection with Equinox, a group of super-villains that he'd been chase for a few years. Along with the Nightfallers. But, until now, he couldn't find any physical evidence to pull out an action against this facility. He even tried to gain more information using his alter-ego, Arthur Kirkland, but until now, he had to rely on Falcon's ability as detective.

"_Falcon, do you read me?_" the familiar voice could be heard from the radio.

"Loud and clear, Observer," answered Falcon quietly. "Something's wrong?"

"_Silver Storm is in major rage when he found out you go to this mission alone. Should I send you back-up?_"

"Don't worry, Toris, I could handle this. Tell Silver Storm to belt up, will you?"

"_I DON'T CARE! COME BACK HERE, YOU __BASTARD__!"_

Falcon could hear Gilbert's tantrum in the background. He let out a sigh.

"_FALCON! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! YOU DON'T FUCKING GO TO A MISSION ALONE, BASTARD!"_

Arthur dismissed the comm.-link as he continued to search through the hallway until he reached the server room. According to his blue print of the building, this server room had two doors and they were locked with high security technology. But it wasn't a big deal for Falcon. In a few minutes, he already disarmed the alarm and the protected metal door before he stepped in into the room. Falcon walked up to the computer and copied all the document he might need with a small transmitter that transmitted the downloaded data into his computer in Kirkland Manor.

He waited and turned on his comm.-link.

"Vash, are you there?"

"_I'm here, Arthur._"

"I send you an encrypted file right now. Make sure to secure them immediately."

"_Roger that. Make sure you'll be home safely. I hate to see Lily keep worrying about your well-being._"

"Sure, sure."

He disconnected the comm.-link and continued with his work. He took the transmitter and prepared to leave as quiet as he could.

His movement stopped as soon as he heard some noises from the outside. Falcon quickly hid himself in the shadow as he saw the dark figures from the window of the door. He reached for his silenced M1911 and took the safety off. He was ready. He tried to breath as quiet as possible, but damned him that his comm.-link started to crack.

"_Falcon, are you there?_"

Damn it, Gilbert!

"_Falcon, answer me!_"

He couldn't risk it, so Arthur just tapped his comm.-link once. Gilbert seemed to get the clue.

"_Should I bring back-up?_"

An angry tap once. _No, dammit!_

"_I'll help you, Arthur. Silver Storm out._"

Well, bloody fuck.

* * *

**Dragonfly Restaurant**

**Goodhaven City**

**Five months ago**

* * *

Arthur couldn't believe that he would meet this man again. Alfred F. Jones, the scientist from Scientific and Technological Research. Right now, he was waiting there, in a restaurant called Dragonfly. He knew the owner of this restaurant. Wang Yao, a Chinese man who also known as Fire Dragon, a martial arts master who was also the protector of Goodhaven and member of The Nightfallers.

Arthur was always careful with his identity, though. No one in The Nightfallers knew who he was with the exception of Gilbert. They only knew him as Arthur, but there were hundreds of people with the name of Arthur. Unlike Gilbert, who was so carefree with his identity (because he was awesome just like that), Arthur liked to keep his as secret. He was a vigilante for God sake. What would people think if the Prince of Goodhaven liked to roam the city at night, wearing Kevlar, balaclava, camo-pants and brought L115A3 AWM sniper rifle, a MP5 submachine gun and a Magpul PDR, along with a shotgun and an M240 machine gun with also an AK-47 (you would never find more compatible rifle than that!) and a M1911 along with his favorite Dessert Eagle.

Overall, the Falcon was like a walking armory. Especially with his so called "toys", including grappler, several combat knives and so on.

"Sorry, I'm late, Mr. Kirkland. There's some problem that I have to deal with before the meeting," Alfred F. Jones said as he startled Arthur from his daydreaming.

"It's okay, Mr. Jones."

"Just Alfred, please."

"Alfred, then."

"Thank you for agreeing in meeting with me, Mr. Kirkland. I'm glad that I can meet you again after our brief meeting…" unconsciously, a small blush appeared on Alfred's face. There was no way that Arthur could still remember that meeting when they bumped at each other.

"Neither do I," said Arthur. "My assistant has explained to me about the concern of this meeting that the S.T.R needs more help in their research and asked for Kirkland Tech to do join research with the facility."

"Something like that."

"That is I've read your proposal, but somehow, I'd like to hear more about this from you."

"Me?"

"I believe you're the head of this research?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then explain it, Alfred."

Alfred took a deep breath before he started to explain their research in an unknown chemical element they found recently in South-East Asia. The elements had its unique characteristics; especially the color of the metal that kept changing depended on the temperature. The metal also release a radiation of particles which could easily reacted with oxygen and formed a gas that they called "Ferus" or "Ferusine" based on its effect on living beings.

"I believe that by develop its unique characteristic; we could create a new energy source which we think would be safer than nuclear energy. You see, the Ferus could affect the activation of lateral orbitofrontal cortex and cause the feeling of anger which is more animalistic until the person forgets about the moral traits and humanity. This gas also functioned like steroids that mimic the effects of testosterone and dihydrotestosterone in the body. They increase protein synthesis within cells, which results in the buildup of cellular tissue, especially in muscles," said Alfred. "The Ferus produce a lot of energy in form of ATP like in human's body, but it is more powerful. We think that we could alter this energy into an energy source. This energy could be much more effective than five nuclear power plant at the same time."

"Sounds interesting," said Arthur. "But from your description about another effect of this gas is…"

"It can change a human into a monster," said Alfred. "We took a sample of this Ferunite metal and tested it in our laboratory, but until now, the research is unfinished because of the lack of facility. The government had agreed to help with the budget, but it seems like we need more than that. That's why we propose to you to help our research."

"It doesn't sound safe," said Arthur as various arguments emerge from his brain. Questions and answers, all of them popped up at the same time. After awhile, Arthur let out a small smile at the young scientist in front of him. "Let's give it a shot."

* * *

**A/N : Well, that's the mess I've made in between my studies for exams... Please forgive me! Anyway,**

**Please review~!**


	3. Chapter 2 SCREWED

**A/N : Quick update since I'm in the mood! Since my cousin using my tablet to play some games, I got more time to write this story, so here we go! I'm sorry if you feel dissatisfied with this chapter... It might seem like I rush things, but hope you don't mind.**

**I'd like to say thank you to : Dark-nesey and Anne Fatalism Dilettante for their review. And to Anne Fatalism Dilettante who followed this story and also to Lilly Virus who just favorite this story. Thank you very much!**

**Disclaimer : Yeah, I own the Hetalia when suddenly Atlantis appeared out of nowhere.**

**Warning : grammatical errors, crappy action scene (I'm not really good at writing action, especially in superheroes story!), some swearing..**

**On with the story~!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**SCREWED**

* * *

**Northern Tower**

**Goodhaven City**

**Three hours ago.**

* * *

From this distance, Gilbert couldn't see where Falcon was, but he knew, he was ready with his entire weapon. Somehow, it assured him that Falcon never got too close to the battle. Not only because Falcon didn't have superpowers (which arose a question, how could he be called superhero), but also because he didn't want Arthur to get hurt. Gilbert might look selfish and ignorant, but cared about his friends, especially Arthur.

Right now, he was flying over the city in his usual flickering white lightning. Silver Storm had the power to control the lightning. Using his lightning to control the magnetic field around him, Silver Storm flew slowly around the parameter of their war zone.

"Silver Storm to all point, what's your status?" he asked into his comm.-link.

"_Sector clear_," said The Conductor.

"_Nothing's here,_" another voice came and he recognized it as Katana's.

"_Clear,_" came the voice of Fire Dragon.

"Falcon?"

"_Nothing in sight._"

Gilbert let out a heavy breath. After several beats up a few days earlier, they finally found the real plan of the Equinox; the group of super-villains that terrorize the world. Thanks to Falcon who followed the lead, now they will have their very first confrontation with this so-called villains' group.

And now, they will have to wait.

* * *

**Iris Flower Shop**

**Goodhaven City**

**Four months ago.**

* * *

"Why do you want to go to this place, _Bruder_?" asked Ludwig Beilschmidt as he glared at his older brother. "Why in the world do you need flower?"

Gilbert shrugged as he stepped into the shop. He was greeted with the beautiful view of roses, daisy, and those Lily-of-the-Valleys. Behind him, Ludwig followed closely. That was when a young man, with wavy blond hair and a pair of violet-blue eyes behind those glasses appeared from the back room with a bouquet of flowers in his arms.

The young man smiled at the sight of Gilbert.

"Gilbert!" he greeted excitedly. "Can I help you today? Do you need more flowers for your brother?"

Ludwig winced at the question. 'Flowers for your brother'? What the hell did this man talking about? As far as he knew (and he knew it so well), he was the only brother Gilbert had. And he was pretty sure he didn't get any flowers lately. Especially from his older brother.

"Ah, no! Actually, I brought my brother here to see more flowers since he like it so much," said Ludwig. "Don't you, _West_?" he asked with his disguised threat behind those innocent words.

"Y-yeah," said Ludwig.

"Thank you. I'm Matthew Williams, the shop owner."

"Ludwig. But maybe you already know."

Matthew smiled and nodded. "Gil told me a lot about you."

"He did?"

Their conversation was cut short as they heard the buzzing sound of their comm.-link. Ludwig and Gilbert excused themselves before picked up the signal.

"What is it, Observer?" asked Ludwig.

"_Iceberg! You're with Silver Storm, right? There's a problem in Acropolis City. I've already sent Katana and Fightress there, but I think they'll need some back-up._"

"Will do."

With those words, Gilbert changed into his Silver Storm suit, a white spandex and blue boots and leather jacket outside the spandex. Ludwig quickly changed into his Iceberg costume; blue spandex inside a white robe. Silver Storm grabbed Iceberg's hands and flew him to Acropolis City.

* * *

**Agatha Avenue**

**Acropolis City**

* * *

"Tell me this is just a sick joke!" yelled Fightress at her team mate.

"It isn't, Liza-san!" said Katana as he pulled out his sword.

Before them, there was a green wolf like monster, about 30 feet tall going on rampage. Behind the monster, there was a man there. He wore a long red coat with yellow patterns. He had the same colors for his hat which looks like a turban. He also wore a long white shirt under the coat and white, puffy trousers. He wears a black mask also that covers his whole face and black gloves. In his hands, there was a little red book opened.

The man was hovering above a tall building. With his speed, Katana ran up the wall with his sword ready to strike before he jumped. But too bad for him, the giant wolf knocked him off with its paw.

"Kiku!" yelled Fightress. The girl in dark leather jacket swore slightly as she pulled out her spiky brass knuckles and jumped off the ground. With a full force, she hit the monster with her fist and knocked it down.

"Fightress! The Summoner! We have to take him down!" said Katana.

"I know! But this beast keep getting on my way!" said Fightress as she struggled with the giant beast. She had the super strength and the ability in martial arts, but still, beating the crap out of this enormous creature alone was pain in the ass. Each time she knocked the beast down, it just kept getting up and attack again. She only hoped that the Summoner wouldn't call more monster...

But so much for luck.

Another creature emerge from the ground. But this time, it was smaller with a great numbers. Oh, great. Now Katana couldn't beat the Summoner.

"Observer! We need back-up here!" said Fightress to her comm.-link.

"_Silver Storm and Iceberg is on their way,_" said Observer.

Katana slashed the smaller monsters that kept coming this way. There was no way he would let them harm anyone in this city. He was glad that the civilants already evacuated. But still, thinking about the damage...

A claw of one of the monsters almost cut his head off, but Katana pulled up his sword just in time. He felt that the sleeve of his was torn up a bit and so his takuhatsugasa (somekind of hat that a Buddhist monk wore for travel).

"Katana, move!"

As he heard the voice, Katana quickly jumped from his position when he watched numerous lightning strike the monsters and burnt them. He landed on one of the rooftop as he watched Silver Storm and Iceberg came. Silver Storm dropped Iceberg off while the later used his ice to land safely.

"West! You deal with the big one with Fightress. Leave the Summoner to me and Katana!" said Silver Storm.

"Got it, _Bruder_!"

They launched the attack simultaneously and left no room for the Summoner to think. Iceberg had managed to freeze the giant wolf with the help from Fightress as Katana and Silver Storm attacked the Summoner and knocked him down.

"Toris, we're done here," said Gilbert as he tied up the Summoner and put him into custody. Ludwig talked to Kiku and Elizaveta for awhile before he decided to join his brother again.

"Are you going to go back to HQ?" asked Ludwig.

"Nah. I want to go to Matthew's shop. I'll see you later, West."

* * *

**Scientific and Technological Research Facility**

**Acropolis City**

**Five months ago.**

* * *

Arthur sat in front of Alfred as he took a sip of his tea. Alfred was rambling about the progress of their research and what they had found in the Ferunite. Arthur listened to him while his brain started to think about his plan. He was agreed to help with the research despite the risk was he needed to make sure that this element didn't fall to the wrong hands. Only God who knew what would happen if Alfred decided to ask Braginski Corp.

"Are you listening, Mr. Kirkland?" asked Alfred.

Arthur snapped back to reality from Alfred's question.

"I'm sorry, Alfred. I just haven't got a nice sleep lately." _Especially with all the criminals and super-villains roaming around the city, _Arthur added in his mind.

"My explanation must be so boring… I think you really need your sleep, Mr. Kirkland. It isn't good to overwork your body," said Alfred. "Say, how about we go out for lunch? I knew a good place just a few blocks away."

"Sure, why not," said Arthur smiling slightly at the young man in front of him. "And please, stop calling me Mr. Kirkland. It makes me sounds old."

Alfred let out a small laugh as he led the way out of the research facility.

"I've been working on new experiment to extract the energy out of the Ferusine, but it'll take a long time since the radiation from the Ferunite is pretty dangerous as much as the gas itself. We have to do it carefully," said Alfred. "But I don't think you want to hear the detail of its experiment…"

Arthur told Alfred to go ahead and explained it to him. Alfred smiled and explained it excitedly to Arthur of his idea to extract the energy without causing any radiation danger around.

"Actually, Mr. Braginski has also taken interest in this project, Arthur," said Alfred. "Before I came to you, he asked to meet me first and explain his proportion to help this research but I refuse him."

"Braginski Corp?" asked Arthur.

"Yes. But I refused him though. Because instead of joining the research, he wanted to take over of it. As the discoverer of this Ferunite, of course I wanted to research it myself. I will not giving it up to some petty scientist in Braginski Corp."

"You do know that Braginski Corp is almost influential as Kirkland Enterprise," said Arthur. He knew who Ivan Braginski really was. He wasn't a mere businessman like people thought he was. Arthur knew, behind his businessman persona, Ivan Braginski was a criminal mastermind. He just never got enough proof to bring him out for justice.

"I know," said Alfred. "But right now, I knew I'm doing the right thing by working with you."

"Thanks, Alfred," said Arthur.

They started to talk about less depressing topic, but still, Arthur's mind kept getting back to Ivan's interest in taking over the research. Arthur had known since the beginning that there might be a lot of villains that would take interest in this project. But he guessed, it was the time for Falcon to jump into action.

* * *

**Scientific and Technological Research Facilities**

**Acropolis City**

* * *

After he escorted Arthur to his car (and met the dirty glare that Arthur's assistant kept throwing at him), Alfred got back to his lab at S.T.R and continuing his study. He sat behind his desk and started to boot his computer. He searched through the hard drive and pulled out his experiment data and charts before started to take notes. After awhile, there wasn't any sound beside the pen, and occasional typing and clicking. Suddenly, his body stiffened as he heard the sounds from the laboratory.

Alfred braced himself (it wasn't ghost!) and walked out of his room. He paced along the corridor while paid attention to his surroundings.

"Professor Jones?"

Alfred turned around as he saw a night guard coming to his way with a flashlight in his hand. Alfred smiled at him.

"Eduard!" said Alfred. "You almost scared me!"

"I'm sorry, Professor," said Eduard von Bock. "I didn't know you are working late."

"It's okay, Ed. I'll be in my office."

"If you need anything, I'll be on the post out front. You know how to contact me through the intercom."

"Sure," said Alfred.

He watched as Eduard left him. Alfred shrugged as he realized that the sound was probably just Eduard. But it wouldn't cause any harm if checked the lab for awhile. Besides, he need to take something from the cabinet in the lab.

Alfred stepped into the room. It was almost dark, with only the blue light from several fume hoods. He turned on the light and began to search in the filing cabinet across the room when suddenly, the light from the vacuum room in the far end of the room turned on.

"What the…?" Alfred mumbled to himself as he closed the cabinet and walked up to the vacuum room. It was a sterilized room where he did all the research about the Ferunite. One piece of the metal though still being heated under an ultraviolet light. He put on his anti-radiation suit before going into the room.

He stepped into the room and checked on the Ferunite before he turned off the light and out of the sealed door. But the door wouldn't open. He entered the code, but the door wouldn't even budge.

"Oh, great!" Alfred mumbled as he walked to the phone and called Eduard. Unfortunately, the line was dead. "Fucking awesome!" said Alfred. Now he was stuck in this room with no way out. Alfred turned the light on again and walked to the computer across the room and turned it on. Better he did something than waiting here doing nothing.

As he worked on his computer, he just realized something. Wasn't this room getting hotter and hotter? He wore his utilized anti-radiation suit which designed so the user couldn't feel any uncomfortable feeling. Right now, he knew something was wrong with his suit. He looked at a small computer which attached to the suit to monitor the condition of his suit.

"I'm screwed," Alfred grunted as he looked at the screen of the computer. He took the wrong suit. This suit wasn't working properly. Suddenly, a beeping sound could be heard from the computer. He looked at the screen as he saw the radiation levels.

"No… no…" Alfred mumbled as he tapping frantically on the keyboard. Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong…

There must be some other way… Some other way…

"Fuck."

* * *

**A/N : Done! I know I'm messing things up in this chapter... ugh.. hope you don't mind... Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3 THE SAVAGE

**A/N : I've been very lazy lately. Especially since I started to play Duel of Fate and Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 (for the 20th time). And also, I found so much interesting comics (superheroes of course!) and decided to read it instead of writing this...**

**I'd like to say thank you to : Ember Hinote and ChildofStorms for favoriting (is that a word?) this story. And to Anne Fatalism Dilettante, fluffyfun91, Dark-nesey, CactusNoir, and ChildofStorms for reviewing this story. To Lars Solheim and N and S and F (look how many 'and'!) for following this story.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

**Warning : Grammatical errors (feel free to point it out), and ummm... fluff? And ummm... light swearing, and ummm... crappy fighting scene.. and umm... what else? OOC-ness and also Cliffhanger at the end (you probably need an ice pick and a certain mohawk Scottish *head slap for Call of Duty reference).**

**I think this chapter make the whole story clearer right now (or make it more confusing), and this story won't be very long (maybe just two or three more chapters), but don't worry! I'll make sequels (notice the 's') and prequels (another 's') in this AU.**

**On with the story (that was one helluva A/N, don't you think?)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**THE SAVAGE**

* * *

**Northern Tower**

**Goodhaven City**

**Three hours ago**

* * *

Many things going on in his mind, as Arthur prepared his sniper rifle. His last conversation with Alfred didn't go well, as he remembered storming off from the room before he let Alfred explained any further. Did he really have no heart just like everybody said? Sure, Falcon could always been seen as the dark brooding character among the Nightfallers, since he barely speaking with anyone except for Gilbert, Ludwig, Katana, Fire Dragon, Observer (because he needed to), and also The Conductor and Fightress. But other than them, he just spoke as little as possible.

Arthur never felt guilty about something. No he never felt guilty. But this time, as he saw the expression on Alfred's face, he knew he'd done something wrong to the young scientist. He had hurt Alfred.

"_Falcon, can you see anything?_" Gilbert's voice could be heard from the comm.-link.

"Not yet, Silver Storm," said Arthur. He slapped himself to not thinking about personal problem when he was on a mission.

"_Something's bothering you, Artie?_" asked Gilbert.

Damn him. That name… Alfred used to call him with that name.

"Nothing, Silver Storm. I'm fine."

"_You sure?_"

"Yes."

* * *

**Kirkland Enterprise**

**Goodhaven City**

**Four months ago.**

* * *

"Arthur? Professor Jones here wants to see you," said Lily Zwingli, sister of Vash Zwingli, entered Arthur's office on top of Kirkland Enterprises. Arthur glanced from his paper and smiled at the quiet girl.

"Thank you, Lily."

Lily left and came back followed by the familiar grin of Alfred F. Jones. Arthur returned the smile and asked Alfred to sit in front of him. After exchanging greetings, Alfred gave the report of the research and their progress.

"There was a small problem in the laboratory though. I'm stuck there, while the radiation levels reached the dangerous level and my anti-radiation suit wasn't working properly. I was trapped though, and I think I've been exposed to the Ferusine. After my colleagues opened the door, they rushed me to the hospital and got the doctor check on my condition. They said beside the sleep deprivation, I'm perfectly fine. It seems like the suit kept protecting despite the condition wasn't good," Alfred explained with a small laugh.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Arthur.

"I'm perfectly sure, Artie. Don't worry."

Arthur let out a relieved sigh. He didn't know why, but he hated to think that Alfred might put his life in danger because of this research. He felt a slight attraction to this young scientist in front of him. This thought, though, causing him to slightly blushing. Arthur had to slap himself before it got worse. He was _the_ Falcon, for God sake!

"Actually, Arthur… I want to ask you something…" said Alfred.

"Shoot."

"Would you like to go to a lunch date with me?"

Arthur felt his face warmed at the question, and he was blushing like crazy.

"I… I don't…" he stopped himself. "I-I mean… w-why not?" he answered in bright red face.

Alfred smiled at him and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks, Artie! I'll pick you up at lunch break!" said Alfred as he stepped out of the room, leaving Arthur with his deep red blush.

* * *

**Nightfallers HQ**

**Goodhaven City**

* * *

"So, you're telling me that you're dating him?" Gilbert asked as he put on his blue boots and glanced at Arthur. It was a quiet day in the HQ. Behind his dark goggle, Arthur threw his death-glare at Gilbert.

"We're not discussing this matter here, Gil," said Arthur.

"Says who?"

"Just stay out of Arthur Kirkland's life!" Falcon hissed at the superhero in front of him. "I might not have that freaky power of yours, but I assure you I can break you right now in at least twenty different ways."

"What's with the cranky mood, Falcon?" asked Gilbert teasingly.

Arthur shrugged him off as he went out of automatic door of the Monitor Room and walked up to his quarter. He needed time to be alone right now. Arthur sighed as he reached his quarter, he took off his balaclava. He felt an urge to call Alfred right now. Somehow, the cheery mood of the young scientist could give him a soothing effect.

So, Arthur connected his comm.-link into the Kirkland Manor before called Alfred. He waited until he had the cheery voice of Alfred picked up the phone.

"Hi, Artie! I see you called…" said Alfred.

"Hey, Al," said Arthur softly.

"What's up?"

* * *

**Main Avenue**

**Acropolis City**

**Four months ago.**

* * *

"_The monster has destroyed almost everything in the street and threatens the citizens of Acropolis' life. The authorities have deployed their special team, but until now to no avail. The attack raised a question among the citizens, 'Where are the Nightfallers?' This is Feliciano Vargas, reporting live from Acropolis City_."

"Feli, look out!"

"Eh?"

Feliciano Vargas looked at the direction where his cameraman pointed at, and as he saw it, he eyes widened in fear. There was a car already thrown at his direction. He couldn't move an inch from fear.

Instead he closed his eyes and prayed.

Not like this…

After awhile, he couldn't feel the impact. He opened his eyes slightly and stood in surprise as a blue costume blocking his view. He stared at the man wide eyed before whispering the name.

"Iceberg…"

The superhero had built an ice wall to trap the car in it. At ease, he made an ice path and flicked his feet until a snowboard appear and he started to slide away to help his fellow superheroes. Feliciano could also see Silver Storm, The Conductor, and Figthress fighting.

The monster was humanoid. With the height of at least more than 6 feet, almost 7. He skin was thick and the color was slightly blue and he was strong as hell. His strength almost matched Fightress' if it wasn't more. The Conductor was hovering beside Silver Storm as they tried to find the monster's weaknesses.

"Where the hell did he come from?!" yelled Silver Storm slightly annoyed.

"As if I would know!" the Conductor yelled back. "Observer, I need more information about this thing," he said to his comm.-link.

"_I can't find any_," said the Observer. "_I'm watching the footage from, like, ten different channels and I'm like…_"

"Uhm, Toris? I think you've been hanging out around Felix too much lately," said Iceberg.

"_Damn._"

"We have to stop him!" said Fightress.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Gilbert shouted as he summoned the lightning. The sky was getting darker as the dark clouds appear. Silver Storm smiled as he looked at the creature down there. Now, time to bed, fuck head.

"Silver Storm!"

He heard the Conductor yelled his name as he turned around and saw one of the cars already flying at him, ready to hit him when Roderich rushed to him. The Conductor flicked his baton and suddenly, the car was thrown another way. The Conductor could see the sounds as projections of colors and control it to attack the enemy. He had the power to manipulate sounds. It was a very useful power, especially in battle.

"I'll hold him off, you prepare that attack of yours!" said Figthress.

"This is gonna be AWESOME!"

The Conductor used Gilbert's voice and manipulated it as a high pitched sound to attack the monster. Fightress was ready with her fist as the girl jumped from the ground until she reached a good height and let gravity accelerated her fall and swung her fist into its head with a force that caused the road around them cracking and caused a crater on the road. No use. The creature stood there as if nothing had happen and kept destroying the city.

Iceberg trapped him in ice, but the monster seemed to radiate the heat which melted his ice. It almost seemed like this thing was invincible. The only hope was Silver Storm's lightning would serve him good.

That was the time when Gilbert had done with his attack.

"Take that, shithead!"

He yelled as he controlled the lightning to strike the monster.

It hit him. Great!

The monster grunted in hurt, but the lightning didn't do much as he broke out from it. The monster ran away before the superheroes could catch to him and disappeared in an alleyway. There was nothing they could do now, except hoping that he had hurt enough for not returning to the city.

* * *

**Nightfallers HQ**

**Goodhaven City**

* * *

"The local news called him The Savage, due to his nature to destroy almost everything," said Gilbert.

"No shit," muttered Arthur sarcastically. "What do you need?"

"I need you to find out more about this creature. Where did he come from, his powers, weakness, anything."

Arthur pulled out his minicomputer which attached to his goggle and connected directly to his computer in his hangar in Kirkland Manor. He knew that Vash was probably on his duty in front of his super computer right now to assist Arthur's night activity.

"Pull out the footage of the battle with Savage, two days ago, Acropolis City," said Arthur to the computer. "Analyze."

The computer analyze the footage to find any particular disturbance in the air, but only found an extensive heat emerge from his body. Arthur kept watching the footage for awhile, didn't say anything but muttered his command to the computer. Gilbert sighed as he walked to the corner of the room and pulled out his cell phone and pressed his speed dial four.

"Hey, Birdie," Gilbert greeted softly.

"_Gil! I've been waiting for you to call me_!" the sound of Matthew Williams was putting him at ease.

"I know, Mattie."

"_I've been worried when I saw what was on the news that a monster attacked Acropolis when you were there… I'm worried sick. I mean, you're okay, right? You weren't hurt_?"

"I'm fine," said Gilbert.

"_Thank God_," said Matthew. "_Are you in Goodhaven now? We could go out for dinner tonight_."

"Sure. Sounds fun. Should I pick you up?"

"_Nah. We'd better meet up at the restaurant._"

"Sure thing, Birdie."

Gilbert closed his cell and glanced at Arthur. He was still busy with his computer, pulling of some file and muttering the command. Gilbert watched him in silence. It was always amazed him the way Falcon worked. Gilbert and Arthur had been friend since they were in the high school, up until now. When Gilbert realized his ability, Arthur had been developed his skill in weaponry and martial arts. When Gilbert was a superhero, Arthur decided to play the anti-hero or a vigilante, even without any special power; only with his skill, willpower, and courage among other things, though Gilbert never really knew about his true motive of playing vigilante.

"How's the result, Artie?" asked Gilbert.

"I'll go back to The Hangar to pull out more data. Why don't you contact me sooner? I can retrieve more evidence from the scene faster. Right now, there's no hope there're much left."

"I've been awesomely busy," said Gilbert.

"With your Little Birdie?"

"Yup. Among other things."

Arthur snorted as he walked out of the room to his motorcycle. Without a word, he drove off into the night, to The Hangar in the basement of Kirkland Manor.

* * *

**Ocean Call Café**

**Goodhaven City**

**Three months ago.**

* * *

"Artie!"

Alfred called to him as he waved his hand excitedly. Arthur smiled at the childish scientist. He gave Arthur a small hug and a quick peck on his cheek (which caused Arthur to blushing like crazy for a public display of affection).

"Sorry I'm late, Alfred," said Arthur after he took a seat. Alfred smiled softly.

"No problem, Artie. It is my fault really, to give you sudden notification," said Alfred. "But I can't help it since I'm in this city, and I know you're here too."

"I'm glad though," said Arthur.

They ordered their foods and chatted for awhile. Most of it about Alfred's work on his research on Ferusine and what was he doing in Goddhaven in the first place. Alfred eagerly explained about all his research and experiments. Arthur asked about his condition and Alfred explained it that he was doing alright.

"How about you, Artie? You seem tired," said Alfred as he saw that Arthur was slightly paler than usual. There were dark eye bags, and he seemed thinner than the last time Alfred saw him.

"I'm perfectly fine," said Arthur. "Anyways, lately I've been reading the news papers and saw that Acropolis is under the terror of a monster. I'm a bit worried."

"Ah, yes. The Savage as they call it. Fortunately, I rarely leave the lab and my house is in the outskirt of the city. You probably had read it on the news paper that S.T.R Lab had been attacked by that monster, right?"

"I got your report about the damage."

"Yes," said Alfred. "It was horrible though. Fortunately, most of my researches are saved."

"Glad to hear it."

They kept talking and talking about other things, including Alfred's family (he lived alone. His parents die and he didn't have any sibling) and Arthur's (he had two brothers. His older brother served as an S.A.S soldier before declared Missing In Action and his younger brother went to private school in England).

But not even once, Arthur realized about the bandage that wrap Alfred's right hand.

* * *

**The Hangar, Kirkland Manor**

**Goodhaven City**

**Three days ago.**

* * *

Arthur had managed to find more evidence from the Savage last crime. He had to fly his advanced fighter plane called Falcon Wings to Acropolis to retrieve more evidence. He sighed as he watched the destruction of that place. After he thought he had enough, he climbed up his plane, and fly back to Goodhaven.

And after spending at least a full week in his hangar going through the evidences (only stopped for eating since Vash and Lily forced him, and also took a bath), Arthur manage to pull out some footage of the battle when an idea hit him.

"Computer, zoom in on this section," said Arthur as he tapped on the screen. "Enhance the image." The picture became clearer. It was Savage's hand. All of his fingers were perfectly faced the camera, and Arthur smiled. "I only watched this on TV and don't know if I could do it in real life…" he mumbled slightly. "Zoom in. Enhance."

With that, he managed to get fingerprints. Arthur smiled at his victory. Now, all that he had to do was to run this fingerprints through the database. Any database he could find. It would need a lot of time though, but Arthur was slightly satisfied with his work, although there was a slight nagging feeling in his heart.

When Arthur ran the fingerprints, Vash had already come downstairs with a tray of tea and cookies for Arthur. He watched the program that had been running on the monitor of the Hangar.

"You think you will find him?" asked Vash.

"There're millions of people in this country, Vash, and I tried to match his fingerprints with every possible database I could reach. This might take a long time, though. I could probably let the computer work for days or something—"

Arthur's words stopped as he heard a slight beeping sound from the computer.

"Found it already?" asked Arthur in disbelief. The computer opened the file and showed a photograph with also the personal data of the person.

His eyes widened as he saw the picture and the name. His tea cup fell from his hand as it hit the floor of the hangar in a loud crashing sound. Vash saw the monitor in disbelief. He glanced at Arthur as the young man was grabbing the armrest of his chair tightly.

"Arthur…?"

Arthur didn't answer that. Instead, he let out a dark chuckle.

"I knew it," he said quietly. "Damn."

* * *

**A/N : And... cut! I hope this is good enough... Please, review!**


	5. Chapter 4 TAKE TURN FOR THE WORSE

**A/N : We're getting closer to the end... I'm sorry I if I was messing up with the timeline though. Anyway, I have a plan to expand this AU, so, I might possibly write up more sequels, prequels, and also side-stories. If you are interested in writing one of those, just tell me! But please don't messing up with USUK pairing... I really love them.**

**What else? Ah, you should've realized that I changed my pen-name into Daughter of Vayu... ehehehe...**

**Now, for the thank you corner. As usual, thank you for kunekomimi96, kokonut27, XxxForeverfallenangleXxx for favoriting this story. And also to luckei and DeepSentinel for following this story and to Anne Fatalism Dilettante (you can finally get the answer of your question) for reviewing.**

**Warning : Same good ol' grammatical errors, what else? Hmmm... I think the usual...**

**Whew! That was one helluva A/N, eh? Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**TAKE A TURN FOR THE WORSE**

* * *

**Northern Tower**

**Goodhaven City**

**Three hours ago.**

* * *

Arthur was in his prone position with his sniper rifle aimed down carefully towards the road in south-east area of his observation. There he saw one of them. One of the members of Equinox. A blond man with wavy hair and annoying attitude, known as Rosen Lupin. He was a thief, con-man, molester, what else? He wasn't that kind of strong super-villain, but this one was full of trick. Some might say, he was evil genius (if they didn't have Ivan Braginski to take over that title).

"This is Falcon to all point, I caught the sight of Rosen Lupin, coordinate B73 in my line of sight," said Falcon to his comm.-link.

"_Roger that, Falcon._"

"_This is Katana to all point, I've spotted Metamorphus, coordinate A89_."

"We have to split up," said Arthur. "Silver Storm and Fire Dragon can handle that Wine-bastard," said Falcon referring to Rosen Lupin. "Katana, Conductor, and Fightress can handle Metamorphus."

"_Roger that,_" said Silver Storm. "_I'll beat this goddamned thief after what he'd done to Ludwig!_"

"Don't kill him, Silver Storm," said Arthur.

"_Why?_"

"Because it is _my_ job to end him," a small smirk playing on his lips behind his balaclava.

* * *

**Kirkland Tech Building**

**Goodhaven City**

**Three days ago.**

* * *

Silver Storm had managed to pull him out of S.T.R Facilities and flied him back to Goodhaven. Now, both of them sat on the top of Kirkland Tech building, just beside the Kirkland Enterprises with a cup of coffee (or in Falcon's case; tea) and stared down to the street of Goodhaven.

"What the hell did you think about going solo, Arthur?!" asked Gilbert. "That's not awesome at all! I was freaking out when Toris said you're leaving alone without any back-up."

"I need to find out more by myself, Gil!" said Arthur. "I suspected that Equinox had something to do with S.T.R. That's why I go by myself. If Ivan is really the mastermind of all this…"

"He is," growled Gilbert. "I can see his signature all over the set up, Artie."

Arthur sighed. Ivan Braginski had been known as Silver Storm arch-nemesis. He was a genius mastermind of crime. If Rosen Lupin could be called mad-genius, then Ivan was more the sane one. With his cold logic, he could control everything. Gilbert hated Ivan because of something that Arthur didn't know. All that Arthur knew that they used to be friend.

"Don't you just jump into conclusions, Gil. You don't have proof."

"But you have it, Artie."

"No, I don't."

"You do. You told me that Ivan was interested in Alfred's research about Ferusine. I know you would try to find something about that…"

"Gil… I'm not—"

He was interrupted as a pair of hands suddenly smashed the brick among them, as Arthur looked up and saw the face he used to see almost thousandth times in the video footage. Not once though, he had battled against the real thing.

The Savage looked at him with his empty white eyes. Gilbert already hovered above the creature while Arthur managed to jump off of the rooftop and landed in one of the gargoyles statue at the edge of the rooftop.

"Savage…" Arthur murmured under his breath.

Falcon reached out for his Magnum in the holster on his hip, and pulled the gun before aiming it at the monster. The bullets couldn't penetrate his skin. Savage swung his hand towards Arthur, ready to knock him off, but Arthur jumped just in time before he could hit him. He was freed falling from the top of Kirkland-Tech building. Arthur pulled out his grappler gun and shot it, but it was deflected by the wall of the building.

Arthur cursed under his breath. That was when he felt a hand held his shoulder and the other one support him behind his knees, caught him bridal-style. Silver Storm let out his infamous grin at him while Arthur only rolled his eyes behind his goggle.

"Put me down, Silver Storm," Falcon ordered him as they landed safely on the rooftop.

"Rude, Falcon. You don't even thank the awesome me," said Gilbert.

"Yeah? Here's my thank," said Arthur as he swept Silver Storm's legs and caused him to tumbling down, just in time as a pretty large hand swept the air where his head was. Silver Storm quickly stood up and stood beside Falcon as the vigilante ran to where he left his rifles. Falcon grabbed his M240 machine gun and aimed it at the monster. "You do know my bullets couldn't penetrate his skin?"

"I do," said Silver Storm. "But my lightning can." He pulled out his hand as he tried to control every single particle in the air to create lightning and concentrate it on his palms before he shot it at the monster. Realized what Silver Storm might do, Savage didn't only wait. He charged him with his super speed, even with his awfully big body.

Falcon shot at him, let out his bullets gave Gilbert more time to strengthen his lightning.

The Savage kept charging forward, ready to hit Arthur when Gilbert finished with his preparation and shot his lightning to the monster. Savage let out a loud scream before jumped backwards easily avoiding the lightning and swung his large body to the side of the building and started to climbed down the building.

"No, you will not go!" yelled Silver Storm as he struck the creature once again with his lightning. Once again, the Savage grunted in pain. "He is getting away!"

"I'll chase him," said Falcon calmly.

He put his grappling equipment and started to slide down the building with his MP5 pointed to the Savage. Silver Storm was flying down as close as he could before Savage let go of his grip and jumped at the superhero. He hit him hard with his fist, sending him down until he hit the pavement.

"Silver Storm, are you okay?" asked Falcon through his radio.

Silver Storm didn't answer.

Wasting no time, Arthur stared at the creature. It hurt him though, that just early this morning, he found out about the origin of Savage, and Arthur didn't like a bit of it. So, Arthur swung on his wire and kicked the Savage as hard as he could and sent him to the nearest rooftop. Now, it was only two of them. Arthur pulled out his special brass knuckles which were charged with electricity. Even though it wasn't as strong as Silver Storm's lightning, Arthur knew, it was hurting him .Without hesitation, Arthur jumped forward.

Savage's strength and speed against Falcon's skill and agility. Falcon managed to dodge Savage's attack, but it seemed like his attack didn't work at all against the super-villain. Eventually, the Savage had managed to corner him to the edge of rooftop. With his giant hand, the Savage strangled Arthur's and lifted him from the ground. Losing his footing and trying to catch his breath at the same time, Arthur tried his best to pry the hand from his throat. He couldn't fight back in this vulnerable state.

"Let… go…, bloody… bas…tard…" he managed to grasp. "Let…go…"

The Savage only tightened his grip until it was too much for Arthur.

"Let… go…, Al… fred…"

The monster eased his grip from Falcon's neck and stared at Arthur with wide eyes. He dropped Arthur and didn't do anything as he watched the vigilante in front of him tried to catch his breath.

Arthur looked at the Savage, as he saw that the Savage seemed calmer and he started to shrink towards human size. Arthur watched as the familiar feature started to develop. The blond hair, tan skin… and finally… the sky blue eyes.

Alfred F. Jones stood before him.

"I knew it was you," said Falcon in harsh voice. As much as he wanted to ignore the evidence before his eyes, he couldn't. It was the fact. It was the fact that Alfred was actually the Savage; the monster that terrorized both Acropolis and Goodhaven for these past few months. This time, Arthur hated the fact. How many months he tried to ignore his suspicion about all matter? The fact that S.T.R Facilities building was the first place that this monster attack, and yet, Alfred miraculously survive? How many times that Acropolis had attacked and yet, Alfred survived by claiming he was on the other side of the city?

And how many times Savage's attacks occurred in Goodhaven at the same time as Alfred visits for Arthur?

"Alfred F. Jones," said Falcon as he pulled out his M1911 and pointed it at Alfred. Alfred took a step closer, but Arthur's voice stopped him. "Don't move, Professor. You're as vulnerable as me in your state now. Even weaker."

Alfred ignored him as he took a step closer.

" Don't move, or I'll shoot!" said Arthur.

"You wouldn't," Alfred said in a hoarse voice. He took a step closer and closer until he stood in front of Arthur. Arthur's M1911 was now pointed directly at his chest; to be precise, his heart. Arthur knew he couldn't pull the trigger.

He felt Alfred naked hand grasped his gloved one and his M1911 while his other hand touched Arthur's balaclava which hid his face. Arthur just stood there and didn't do anything. He couldn't. Not like this, not like this.

"You couldn't shoot me, Falcon," said Alfred calmly. "Or, do you prefer…" he yanked the balaclava off and suddenly, greeted by the forest green eyes and golden blond hair. "Artie."

There was no hint of surprise or shock in his voice as if Alfred had known the fact for sometimes. And Arthur definitely didn't expect that Alfred suddenly pulled him into a hug and whispered to his ear.

"I'm sorry, Artie… I shouldn't have…"

Reality hit Arthur as he pushed Alfred off of him. Alfred only stared at him. The guilt was there in his eyes.

"Look, Artie… I can explain…"

"No need to explain, Al."

"I have to! You have to understand the situation…"

"Shut up, Al. You used the Ferusine, right? You used it, Al, five months ago… It's your research. When the accident happened, I knew something was wrong, even though you said you're fine," said Arthur. "It turned you into a monster, terrorize the city. Superpower, invulnerability… I know you wanted all of this, Al."

"No, Artie… I…"

"Shut up, Alfred," said Arthur. He was in the verge of tear right now. "Shut up. I don't want to hear it. It's over, Al."

"_Artie…_"

"Go, before I shoot you," said Arthur. Determination in his voice. "Go."

Alfred tried to take a step closer.

"GO, YOU BLOODY GIT!" Arthur pulled the trigger and shot the ground in front of Alfred. "GO!"

Alfred hesitated for awhile before he ran and jumped into the darkness of the night.

Arthur dropped to his knees as he felt the tears pouring from his eyes. Falcon never cried. He was a heartless bastard. But Arthur Kirkland only a human. A human who betrayed by his one and only love. Arthur tried to compose himself before put his balaclava on. He grappled down to the street and found Gilbert's unconscious figure one the pavement.

He checked Gilbert's vital signs and sighed in relief that the man was okay.

"Observer, teleport us to the HQ," said Arthur to his comm.-link.

"_Roger that, Falcon_," said Toris through the comm.-link.

"Did you see what just happened?"

"_Y-yes,_" said Toris.

"Not a word to anyone, Toris. Even Gilbert."

"_Sure, Arthur._"

* * *

**Jones Residence**

**Acropolis City**

**Two days ago.**

* * *

Alfred couldn't believe it. Arthur wouldn't even hear him. He just shrugged him off. He didn't know how Alfred felt about all this thing. How much it hurt when you turned into a monster and you couldn't control the anger inside of you. When Alfred "transformed", all of his feelings, emotions, and logical thinking were shut off, leaving his wild instinct. He was controlled by rage, that he didn't even realized he had. It wasn't his fault. He just didn't know what to do.

Alfred hated it. Especially when he had to hurt other people. Or when he had to hurt Arthur. He hated it, when he saw Arthur's face behind that balaclava. He knew all along. He had hurt Arthur.

_But he hurt you more._

I hurt a lot of people.

_He betrayed you. He turned his back on you when you needed him the most._

He's not. It's his duty to protect people, but it is my destiny to hurt them.

_You don't have any choice, Alfred. It isn't you who wanted this condition. You didn't ask for this. It's not your fault._

No, it is.

_Don't be ridiculous. Arthur had betrayed you. He didn't even let you explain the situation. He never wanted you for the beginning, Alfred. He hated you. He just didn't want the Ferusine fell to the wrong hand without his supervision._

_He just using you Alfred._

He's not.

_Don't be ridiculous. He only wanted to associate with you so that he could keep an eye on the element you are working on. But now, after he knew you've failed, he doesn't need you anymore._

No.

_Stop denying it. He even shot at you! You kept loyal to him even though you already know he is the Falcon, but when he found out you are the Savage? Look what he had done to you!_

He helped people.

_Don't make me laugh, Alfred! Falcon is worse than Savage. _You _endangered people because you have no control over your action, but Falcon? You knew what he was before the Nightfallers, didn't you? An antihero, a vigilante who wouldn't hesitate to take life of those who opposed him._

I don't know what to do…

_But I do know, Alfred. I do know what are you supposed to do. You will show him, Alfred._

Show him what?

_The feeling of betrayal, and hate._

How?

_Join me, Alfred F. Jones._

Who are you?

_I thought you know me already. We've met before._

I don't recall your voice.

_I'm Ivan Braginski. The leader of Equinox._

That was the moment when Alfred opened his eyes, and realized that he was still in his room, in Acropolis. What was that? Was it a dream? What happened?

Alfred almost jumped out of his bed when he heard his cell buzzed, telling him that he got one new message. Alfred reached for his phone on the bedside table and opened the text message he received.

**Welcome to the Equinox, Professor.**

**-I.B-**

* * *

**A/N : Done! I was wondering though, as the story goes on, the reviews were getting fewer... I wonder why... You're not getting tired of how this story goes right? Anyway, I'm not forcing you guys to review, it's okay if you feel no need to. Like I said, I'm just wondering. Feel free to contact me if you're interested on my offer before!**

**Please review! (Protest : but you just said that it was okay if the readers feel no need to review!) Ah, well, please review anyway *puppy dog eyes***


End file.
